


tell me how you want it (how you need it)

by xiuchenlay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/pseuds/xiuchenlay
Summary: Jongdae likes to be good for his hyung and Minseok, always, always, indulges him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	tell me how you want it (how you need it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late birthday gift for my dearest friend H. It took me way too long to write but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless ♥️♥️

After a long day of work, Minseok often finds himself needing to unwind. His after work relaxation routine usually includes a tumbler of whiskey and some slow, drawn out sex with his boyfriend. They’d kept everything pretty vanilla at first but it was apparent to both of them that there was a simmering tension of something unspoken building beneath the surface. 

One day, during Minseok’s lunch break in his office, he had received a text from Jongdae that caused his americano to end up all over his suit pants. 

It was a screenshot followed by a simple question mark. 

From : My love 💗

[image]

Minseok stared at the image for a long while with a blank expression on his face. A multitude of pictures filled his mind, all of the collar around Jongdae’s neck from various angles. He felt arousal stir in his groin and took a breath to will it away. With his bottom lip between his teeth, he typed a reply.

<<[12:40pm] _Pretty but_ _I’ll get you a better one when I get home tonight. We can pick it out together and order something custom._

He put his phone down and dropped his face onto his hands, making a small noise of distress. Jongdae would be the death of him. 

The statement still rings true months later. Jongdae is a picture of sin, kneeling before Minseok in their bedroom. The collar they chose together sits pretty around Jongdae’s neck, shifting as Jongdae swallows, the supple leather soft against his Adam’s apple. Minseok drags his finger along the edge just to hear Jongdae exhale heavily. 

Somehow even more striking is the crimson rope wrapped around Jongdae’s torso in a meticulous fashion. His arms are folded behind him, bound together with the same rope which causes him to arch his chest forward in a manner most pleasing to the eye. Like this, his nipple piercings are on full display, framed with red crisscrossing over his skin. 

A gift, if Minseok needs one word to describe him. Enthralling, if he needs another.

“You look beautiful, kitten,” Minseok observes as he circles Jongdae’s kneeling form, admiring his work and also his love’s body. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Jongdae answers with only a slight tremble to his voice. He quirks a straight brow. “You should see yourself.”

Minseok lets out a small laugh. Ever the charmer, his love. Straight home from work, his perfectly coiffed hair ruined from running his hands through it one too many times during the day and exhaustion apparent on his face, he doubts it. He appreciates the sentiment anyway.

“What do you want tonight?” He’s circled back around, sitting on the edge on the bed. He cups Jongdae’s cheek, heart swelling from the way Jongdae leans into his touch.

“You.” Jongdae’s gaze is brazen, as if Minseok was at his mercy and not the other way around. “I want your fingers…” he turns his head to press his lips to said fingers, “I want your mouth...” a tongue darts out to lick them teasingly, “...your cock.”

His mouth is hot and wet as he sucks on Minseok's fingers as if they are the very thing he just said. All the while, he holds Minseok’s stare challengingly, a twinkle of mischief in his dark eyes. The front of Minseok’s suit pants feel much tighter than before. Properly goaded, he pushes them further into the heat of Jongdae’s mouth, until he feels Jongdae’s throat flutter. 

Jongdae closes his eyes and fucking  _ moans,  _ so wanton and deep. Heat flares in Minseok’s veins and he’s dragging his fingers out, scraping them over Jongdae’s bottom teeth.

“Can I suck you off, hyung?” Jongdae asks, a tad breathless, licking his lips hungrily and Minseok could never say no to such an offer. 

He unbuttons and unzips his slacks since Jongdae is in no place to do so. He leaves them on, only pulling his dick out of its confines and jacking it a few times. It’s the first attention it has had all day and he takes a moment to spread precum down the shaft, indulging in the sensation with a pleased sound. 

“Please, hyung.” Jongdae has managed to shuffle closer. The expression on his face is hungry with underlying hints of desperation. The thought of teasing passes through Minseok’s mind but he gives in instead; there’s plenty of time to do so later. 

He feeds Jongdae his cock, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He goes slowly, savouring the heat, the suction, the way Jongdae’s curled lips stretch around him. 

“Pretty,” he comments, breath laboured and he watches Jongdae’s eyelashes flutter, the younger all too pleased at the praise. He moves his hand to Jongdae’s hair. “Is this okay?”

Jongdae raises a brow, a silent and bratty,  _ what do you think? _

Despite being given the Okay to go harder, Minseok keeps his pace steady fucking Jongdae’s mouth with smooth, deep thrusts that have Jongdae breathing heavily from his nose. He can see frustration in the crease between Jongdae’s straight brows—he knows how much Jongdae wishes he could grip Minseok’s thighs to have some semblance of control. But, at the same time, he also knows how much Jongdae gets off on having none.

The proof of how much this is all getting to Jongdae is standing proud between his legs. His cock is flushed, clearly aching for some sort of attention, all from being tied up and used for his hyung’s pleasure.

“Good boy,” Minseok grits out after a particularly toe curling suck and Jongdae breaks his bratty facade with a whimper that vibrates all the way to the pit of Minseok’s stomach. 

It’s easy for Minseok to let go and allow the pleasurable feeling to build until his breath comes out stuttery. He shifts his grip, curling a few fingers beneath Jongdae’s collar and coaxing him forward so he’s cumming down his throat. 

Within the next second, he's pulling Jongdae to his feet and licking into his mouth with a groan. He can taste himself on Jongdae's tongue. Jongdae is eager, nipping at Minseok's bottom lip hard enough to make him flinch, before soothing the pain away with an apologetic lick. 

It's easy to lose themselves in the familiar slide of their lips, the closeness, but Jongdae quickly grows desperate, rutting against Minseok's thigh. His suit pants don't offer much grip but the friction is enough to make Jongdae tremble and shudder. Minseok drops his hand to lightly brush over a nipple, the piercing warm from body heat and Jongdae breaks away with a gasp. 

"Are you going to stop teasing?" Jongdae's impatience is endearing, as is the way his breath hitches when Minseok's mouth replaces his fingers. 

Minseok steadies Jongdae with an arm around his tiny waist so there's no chance of him falling. Being bound in such a way makes Jongdae vulnerable and helpless but he's also never felt safer than now. With the heat of Minseok's mouth and tongue teasing at his nipples, slowly driving him insane, all he can do is surrender to the maddening sensations. 

"Not that  _ this—" _ Jongdae's voice dies in his throat as a hot tongue toys with his piercing, "—not that this doesn't feel amazing, but are you planning on fucking me any time soon?"

He's rewarded for his snark with a harsh bite.

_ "Ow—" _

"Patience Jongdae," Minseok murmurs into his collarbone. He pulls back to marvel at the redness left behind by his teeth. Pretty. Jongdae always did look beautiful with Minseok's marks on his skin, tiny little brands of ownership. 

Not that Minseok isn't Jongdae's too. He's well aware that if Jongdae wasn't tied up, he'd be dragging his nails down Minseok's shoulder blades, leaving lines of red that would sting in the shower and when he wore a shirt the next day. Jongdae too has a possessive streak, only  _ slightly _ less subtle than a collar. There's a reason Minseok has taken to calling him kitten, and it's only partly because his mouth curled like one. 

The way Jongdae all but purrs as he's laid down on Minseok's lap is very cat-like indeed. He hums in delight when Minseok drags his hand up the back of his thigh to grip his ass that is proudly on display. Minseok squeezes one round cheek before opening the bottle of lube and dripping it between Jongdae's cheeks. Jongdae jolts at the sudden coolness but is soothed by the hand massaging his lower back. Minseok runs his fingers through the lube, slicking them up. His fingers are teasing as they circle around Jongdae’s rim, a smirk making its way onto his face as he watches Jongdae arch back into his touch. 

His free hand comes down on Jongdae’s ass, not hard enough to truly hurt but a warning nonetheless.

_ “Patience,” _ he repeats as Jongdae gasps in surprise. “Stop acting like I won’t take care of you.” 

Without giving Jongdae a chance to respond, he slides two fingers into him. He watches goosebumps break out on Jongdae’s back, watches his hands clench from where they’re bound behind him and hears Jongdae’s half-moaned, half whispered, “Sorry hyung.”

He rewards Jongdae’s apology with a curl of his fingers, and is rewarded with a pretty whimper. Taking Jongdae apart is always satisfying in the most delicious of ways. He's so responsive, letting out breathy pants and moans as Minseok teases him, slowly. So slowly his thighs start to quiver. 

Two fingers become three but Minseok's pace never changes, keeping Jongdae right on the edge of insanity, like water seconds away from boiling but never quite reaching it. 

_ "Hyung,"  _ Jongdae says, voice trembling. "Hyung,  _ please." _

He's full on shaking now, every one of his gasps breaking as Minseok drags the pads of his fingers over his prostate. He looks on the edge of tears, bottom lip red and raw from how much he's been biting it. Yet, even then, he keeps his hips still, never chasing his own pleasure, simply allowing Minseok to give it to him. 

"You want hyung to let you finish?" Minseok asks, seeing Jongdae's eyebrows tilt and his mouth drop open in a silent groan with the next twist of fingers inside of him. 

Jongdae digs his teeth into his bottom lip and shakes his head, twisting around so he could meet Minseok's gaze dead-on. 

"Want hyung to fuck me, want you inside me,  _ please, _ I've been good, please hyung, please—"

Jongdae's pleas cut off with a gasp as Minseok suddenly removes his fingers. The next thing Jongdae knows, he's being manhandled onto the bed. With his arms tied behind him, the expanse of his shoulder and half of his face takes the brunt of his weight, pressed into the mattress as his hips are lifted.

"You're beautiful," Minseok praises, marvelling at the lean muscle of Jongdae's back. His waist is devastatingly small, especially at this angle and all Minseok can do is swallow down a sound of wonder as he fits his thumb into the little dimple at the base of Jongdae's back. 

Perfect, so so perfect, just made for being taken from behind. He tells Jongdae so as he drags his cockhead through the slick mess between Jongdae's thighs. The head of his cock, flushed and aching, gets caught on Jongdae's rim. He draws his bottom lip into his mouth as he watches Jongdae flutter around him, drawing him in, his body begging for Minseok inside him. 

Jongdae, ever the good boy, the  _ best  _ boy, for his hyung, stays as still as he can. The lines of his body are tense, trembling with the effort to keep from fucking back onto Minseok's perfect, thick cock. He isn't begging at the moment. No, Minseok wants him obedient.

"Good boy." Minseok's voice breaks into a low groan as he slowly slides into Jongdae's awaiting heat. Jongdae's impossibly tight around him, his round ass flush with Minseok's hips as Minseok takes on a slow, grinding rhythm. 

Jongdae can barely form a sound, only managing a devastating moan that gets cut off when Minseok lifts him so he's on his knees, Minseok supporting his weight with a strong arm around his torso. 

Minseok sets about fucking him, driving his hips so well, Jongdae sees stars. He breathes in the scent of his skin, bites marks into a pale shoulder, slips his fingers beneath the thick leather of Jongdae's collar and presses them into the trembling column of his neck. Lightly, not enough to choke, enough to hold, to remind Jongdae that he's his and no one else's. 

Jongdae sobs, body tensing, resisting against his restraints.

"Min-Minseok," he manages to gasp out, voice coming out choked with his neck craned back so far. He sounds so sweet, so overrun with pleasure it makes Minseok's veins boil. 

Minseok drops a hand over Jongdae's length, jerking him a few times and, really, that's all it takes for Jongdae to cum into Minseok's fist with a wail. Jongdae tightened around him, making him lose his rhythm, hips stuttering. He thrusts hard, deep, four, five more times before he too loses himself to the overwhelming swell of his orgasm. 

His strength leaves him all at once but he manages to fall onto his side so he doesn't squish Jongdae beneath him. It takes him a few moments to recenter himself and when he does, he's pressing slow, wet, worshipful kisses along Jongdae's shoulder. 

"Good? You okay?" 

Jongdae's shaking, like he usually is after being in such an intense headspace, but he's smiling, broad and eye-crinkling, and Minseok can barely breathe.

"Mmm," Jongdae hums an affirmative. "So good."

He clenches around Minseok's soft cock, drawing a hiss from the latter. 

"Brat," Minseok says, no real bite behind his words. Then, he pulls out and sets about untying Jongdae. The process is quiet, Jongdae little more than a useless pile of goo as he's released from his confines. The rope has left behind red imprints in his skin and Minseok traces over them with his fingers first, then his mouth, then his tongue. 

If Jongdae wasn't so spent, he might have found the process arousing. As it is, he finds himself more overwhelmed with emotions than anything. He manages to snake his arms around Minseok, burying his face into the crook of his neck with a shuddery sigh. Minseok smells like a hint of Cologne and the unique scent that Jongdae has come to know as Minseok's. 

Minseok pets through Jongdae's sweaty fringe, running his fingers through his hair. Like this, bare skin against bare skin, Minseok's pulse beneath Jongdae's lips and Jongdae in Minseok's arms, it's all too easy for them to drift off in their own little corner of the world. 


End file.
